


The Best Revenge

by Hanna



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Poor Thor, implied anyway, there's an epilogue coming!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the son of a mafia boss and Thor is the son of the police chief. When Thor's father kills Loki's father Loki kidnaps Thor in revenge, but he has worse plans than just killing him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor wasn’t even trying to escape, he knew better, he was just looking.

"What did I tell you," Loki snapped and his heart hammered as he jumped and spun around. Loki yanked the curtain shut and the little sunlight he’d seen since his kidnapping was gone. "I trusted you, I let you wander when I was out. Clearly that was a mistake." His voice was icy and Thor felt fear pool in his stomach. He opened his mouth but Loki cut across him. "I don’t want to hear it and I don’t want to see you again." Thor knew what that meant. He went to his room and, before he went in, turned the light off (the switch was on the outside). He heard Loki lock the door and sat on his bed.

"I’m sorry," he whispered to the camera in the roof.

XX

The darkness in the room was total but Thor knew where everything was and wouldn't knock anything over. He made his careful way to the bed and sat on it, grimacing slightly when he knocked against the wall. He watched where he knew the door was for a second, tense, but when Loki didn't shout at him or open it he relaxed.

Laying back he closed his eyes (not that it made much difference) and tried to sleep.

XX

He woke suddenly when the lights were turned on. He grunted in surprise and covered his eyes, blinking furiously to adjust, heard the door open and light footsteps cross the room. A hand touched his arm and he tensed.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked and Thor nodded. He cautiously peeked out from behind his hand and lowered it when it wasn't too much. It had been a few days since Loki had turned the lights on.

He nodded cautiously. Was Loki still angry at him? He glanced at him quickly and he was smiling but that didn't mean anything.

"Oh, Thor," Loki said. "There's no need to be afraid of me." Thor thought of everything he'd done to him- kidnapped him, locked him up, beaten him, and, for a moment, Thor was certain he was dead when he pulled a wicked knife on him, dazed through the fog of the drugs Loki had put in his drink. But then Loki had smiled and a chill went down his spine.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Loki said and kissed him. Thor kissed him back. Loki liked it when he played along. He was never really sure how much he was expected to reciprocate but that, at least, was something that he wasn't too badly punished for- a new picture of Mother didn't usually appear on the fridge after he was too forward or not forward enough with Loki.

He was terrified at the thought of how many new pictures were on the fridge now.

Loki pulled away and took him by the hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"Get something to eat," he said and Thor became suddenly aware that he was starving. He couldn't help his count of the pictures. The one of Mother gardening was new, as was the one of her talking to Sif. She looked older in them, worried. He closed his eyes a moment before opening the door and pulling out milk. Loki had already set his cereal, bowl and spoon on the bench for him.

"Thank you," he said, sitting down and pouring a bowl of cereal. Loki smiled at him. The expression, as always, sent chills down his spine.

"My pleasure," he said.

Thor swallowed.

XX

Loki looked very pointedly at him after he'd finished eating in a way that he knew meant he had to shower, and he wanted one. He felt sticky and dirty after three days in the room. Uncertainly he started for his room to get clean clothes and Loki glared at him. With a sidelong glance at the fridge he changed directions.

He wasn't allowed to lock the door; sometimes Loki let him shut it but he knew he wouldn't be allowed this time. He dropped his clothes in a careless pile before kicking them to the side so they weren't in the walkway and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

He let out a soft sigh as the hot water hit him, a faint smile curving on his lips. Adding more cold he stepped under the flow and let it run over him for a moment before going for the wash cloth. There was no telling how long Loki would let him shower, but given that his hair needed washing maybe he'd be allowed longer today.

He lathered the cloth with soap and rubbed it over himself thoroughly, scrubbing at particularly stubborn dirt but knew that he couldn't get rid of the dirty feeling that haunted him wherever he went, lurking under his skin.

He froze when he heard footsteps.

"Be thorough," Loki told him as he passed the doorway and he drew in a deep breath, trying to steady himself and stop his hands from shaking. He had to force himself to put more soap on the cloth and reach between his legs. Disgust and shame welled up in him and he reminded himself about the fridge.

How long was Loki going to keep him here, he wondered. And if he ever let him go, would he ever feel safe again?

He would certainly never go to a bar again.

"Wash your hair, Thor," Loki said from behind him and he froze. "It looks like a crow demolished its nest in there." Thor swallowed and bobbed his head, hoping that Loki would go away. There were cameras in every room but at least he could pretend he was alone when Loki wasn't in the room- sometimes he could even pretend he was free.

The soft sound of clothes hitting the floor dashed his hopes.

"Oh, I'll do it," Loki said impatiently and stepped in the shower after him. "Move over." He had no choice. Loki grabbed the shampoo and stepped so close behind him he was almost pressed against him and Thor was just glad he was facing the other way. Loki was undeniably attractive and he knew all about Stockholm Syndrome. Father talking about work meant he'd learned a lot about a lot of things.

The terrifying thing was that, even knowing about it, he still found himself desiring Loki, still found himself grateful for the little things he did, even with the fridge covered in photos of Mother.

There was little he could do but stand there and brace himself against the shower wall while Loki rubbed shampoo into his hair, massaging it into his scalp, and it felt good. Thor let his head tip back and could feel Loki's smile as his hands worked down his neck and then his shoulders.

It was no surprise he was tense. He hissed a little when Loki hit a knot and then worked it out, kneading it and then gripping Thor's head gently and twisting it this way and that. Thor was having issues breathing, and it was only partially from fear. He could see himself hardening and so could Loki.

"Mmm," he said, rubbing his own half hard cock against the cleft of his ass, "I see you're enjoying this." Thor said nothing and Loki just pressed closer to him. "Alright, hold your silence if you want," he said. "You're still getting fucked."

Thor rested his head against the glass and trembled.

Loki stepped back and resumed the hair wash, pulling Thor back into the shower stream to wash the shampoo out. When he was done he dressed and made a gesture that Thor should towel off and then follow him. He glanced down at his dirty clothes before following, leaving them behind.

Thor felt terribly vulnerable, being naked while Loki wasn't. His hands shook and his eyes kept darting up to Loki. This awful game Loki was playing- he had kidnapped him to kill him (revenge, he said, the sharp edge of the knife pressing against his skin, your father killed mine and I will make him feel loss) and now- he would have preferred dying to this uncertainty.

"When are you going to kill me?" he asked. It was risky, especially so soon after incurring his wrath, but he had to know. Loki looked back at him.

"Kill you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, no. I've got something better in mind." Thor felt cold terror drop into the pit of his stomach.

"You can't keep me here forever," he whispered. Loki smiled and stroked his hair, pushing him to his knees in the same move.

"You know what to do," he said, and Thor did.

XX

Thor had always been strong.

He worked out in his spare time, between his studies. He wasn't a natural student but he wanted more than anything to be a doctor, and he worked hard at it.

Father had never been so proud of him as he was when he graduated with the grades he needed, unless it was when he received his acceptance letter.

Thor was undisputedly stronger than Loki. They were the same height but Thor was so much larger due to both natural build and muscle mass, though Loki was a trained fighter where the closest he had ever come to fighting was a little wrestling. Were they on equal footing, perhaps Loki wouldn't have been able to make Thor do anything. Perhaps he would have stood a chance against him.

They weren't on equal footing.

Thor had fought Loki when he first tried to rape him until Loki hit him hard (he was surprisingly strong) and procured a picture of Mother in the kitchen, head in her hands, sitting at the table, taken through the window.

Thor froze.

" _No_ ," he whispered. Loki's smile was sharp and humourless.

"Oh, she's alive," he said. "That continued status is up to you." Thor stumbled backwards on legs that felt like jelly, feeling faint.

"You're sick," he croaked.

"Well," Loki said as he approached and shoved Thor back onto the bed, "That is a matter of opinion. Now, what'll it be- your dignity or mummy's life?"

Thor surrendered and, after, could not keep his tears back.

XX

Insanely, Thor thought of Steve.

He was a regular patient, suffering from more ailments than Thor had fingers to count them on and yet, despite everything, he was always positive, always smiling.

Even Steve, he thought, would have struggled to stay positive in this situation.

XX

The next morning the picture of Mother was on the fridge.

"Just so you remember," Loki said with that dangerous smile of his and Thor felt strangely hollow. He ate listlessly, still aching but that seemed muted, unimportant. He didn't really taste the cereal Loki shoved in his hands, eating mechanically.

"What? No fight?" Loki asked. "Don't tell me I've broken you already. I'd be terribly disappointed." The world seemed so far away. Thor stared into space, Loki's words tumbling past him harmlessly, a faint buzzing in the back of his head. "Thor." The word was sharp and yanked him from his reverie. He looked up. Loki looked furious. He felt his stomach turn, his cereal sitting heavy, and glanced at the picture of Mother.

"You pay attention to me," Loki snarled and he looked down, hunching his shoulders slightly as he nodded. He wanted to throw up. Loki sat back. "This doesn't have to be unpleasant."

Thor might have laughed if he had any will left to.

XX

Three weeks.

That was how long he'd been held here, he estimated. Three weeks of terror that one misstep would push Loki over the edge, into killing him or, worse, killing Mother. Three weeks of being locked in, unable to work out, unable to do anything.

He was getting bored.

Loki was often away during the day and he was left alone, yearning for when Loki would come back, if just for the company, for knowing someone else was there. He reminded himself of all Loki had done to him to keep his distance from him. He might have no choice but to comply with his wishes but he wasn't about to start being his friend.

He searched the house for escape routes one day when he was allowed out of his room while Loki was out and when Loki came back he was trying to open a window which had been deadlocked shut.

The blow took him by surprise and he lay on the floor, head ringing, gasping for breath, staring up at a furious Loki. His gut churned and he tried not to show his fear but flinched when he moved towards him.

"One more little stunt like that," Loki said, deadly calm, "And mummy dearest gets it." Thor was already pale but had he any colour left in his cheeks it would have drained then. He wasn't cut out for this- he was a doctor, he wasn't a policeman like Father. A painful breath forced its way out of his chest as Loki knelt atop him. "Got it?" he asked. Thor nodded frantically as Loki pushed between his legs and he let out a low moan.

A new picture of Mother appeared on the fridge. The more there were the worse he felt, the more despair crashed on him. He tried to keep his spirits up. He'd need them to survive this- if he was going to survive this.

XX

Thor had been held captive for a month when he heard the screaming. He was sitting on his bed but wasn't locked in and, terrified, he edged towards the door and opened it a crack. He couldn't see anything and wasn't sure he wanted to but then there was a thud, the screaming stopped and Loki spoke.

"Thor," he called and, gut churning, he crept out. A young woman was unconscious on the floor and his stomach turned at the sight. He turned away and a knife was thrust into his hand. Automatically he gripped it.

"Slit her throat," Loki said and Thor backed away, horrified, the knife falling from his numb fingers.

"No," he whispered. "No, I can't- I won't." Loki's smile faded into an expression he knew well and he looked at the fridge. One life for another. He swallowed, heart thumping wildly in his chest, shaking.

"I can't," he whispered. Loki sighed and picked the knife up. He had surgical gloves on Thor noted somewhat hysterically as he watched Loki rip the girl's shirt open and trace it over her belly. He found it hard to breathe- he was going to hyperventilate. He clutched to the wall for support as Loki dug in and she woke up with a cry of pain.

"No," she sobbed, "No, please." Thor's first instinct was to help her but he knew if he were to attack Loki he would lose. His head was spinning and all he wanted was to go back to his room and not see this but he was frozen on the spot, the girl screaming as Loki carved into her and he wasn't sure if she was crying or he was, only that someone was.

"Loki, stop this," he pleaded and Loki laughed.

"Don't you know," he said, "That I'm sick?" His voice was mocking and he dug the blade in deeper. The girl wept as she clutched her legs together. "Oh, do stop that," Loki snapped, shoving between them. "I'm not going to rape you, I have him to rape." This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Thor sank to the floor, clutching his head in his hands and he was definitely crying. It was all too much.

"Loki, please," Thor whispered hoarsely through his tears and Loki ignored him. The girl was almost comatose with terror and Thor well understood that. She was moaning and pleading to no effect and Loki just kept going.

"I do this until she bleeds out," Loki told Thor conversationally. "Or you could end it at any time." Thor couldn't speak. Loki ripped the girl's jeans off and started on her legs and Thor just sat there, unable to do anything- even if he was allowed to go back to his room this would still be happening and the girl would still die and-

A flood of despair swept through him and he bowed his head, overwhelmed.

"Help me," he whispered desperately, and it was ridiculous, he wasn't the one being tortured but he was, this whole thing was torture. "Someone, anyone, please- help me, I can't do this-" he was sobbing, unable to hold his tears in, and the girl's screams were growing weaker. There was blood everywhere, it was on him, Loki was flicking it off the knife at him and he couldn't breathe.

He had no idea how long he sat there before the screams stopped and he felt Loki lift his head and kiss him.

"Coward," Loki told him. He just sat there as Loki dragged the girl's body out, placed the bloody knife carefully on the mantle. He returned and took the knife, closing the door behind him. There was blood everywhere and Thor was used to dealing with blood but-

He leaned over and threw up before fleeing to his room and huddling under the blanket.

Loki still had his gloves on when he pushed his door open and his clothes were covered in blood. Thor noticed with the clarity of pure terror that he was hard and whimpered. Loki threw the blanket off him and he opened his legs for him. He could do nothing else. Loki shoved both their pants down and there was maniacal glee in his eyes as he pushed in and Thor let out a shout of pain. The blood on Loki's hands and on his clothes was getting all over him and he felt nausea rising up in him. A girl was dead- he saw her face all too clearly, hacked up, eyes wide in a soundless scream- and he retched. Loki shoved at him and he sobbed.

"Yes, cry," Loki said as he thrust sharply into him. "See if I care." Thor shuddered and tried to hide his face but Loki kissed him hard and held his gaze. He was too terrified to look away, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

When Loki came he pulled out and tossed an easy smirk at Thor.

"Good meeting you," he said and left, leaving his door open. Thor just lay on the bed, sobbing, curled up tight and prayed.

Loki never returned and a few days later Thor heard sirens. Hope flared through him and he sat up, almost running out the room. The blood and his own dried vomit was still on the floor, there was blood and come dried between his legs and he was going to be sick but the sirens, this was all going to be over, he was going to be rescued- he wrenched the front door open, hardly registering it was unlocked, and fled. There was a small army of police cars outside and climbing out of one was-

"Father," he whispered desperately and Father held him as he collapsed to his knees and wept. "There was a girl- he threatened Mother, if I didn't- so much blood- Mother!" Father made soothing noises and stroked his hair and he barely registered the other cops going into the house as Father helped him to his feet and into a car. His voice was rough.

"You're safe now," he said and Thor's tears redoubled.

XX

"Will he be alright?" he heard someone asking later when he was just sitting in the car, no longer crying, numb. There was a pause and then Father replied.

"Yes," he said, and he vaguely thought that he'd never be fine again. The other man's voice was grim.

"We found no evidence of where he went," he said. "He just vanished. The evidence he planted of Thor's guilt is pretty conclusive but there are cameras all over the house. If he hasn't wiped the footage we can use it to confirm that he wasn't involved, and even if we can't, the evidence that he hasn't left that house is pretty damn clear." Hearing it like this made it sound so distant- like her blood hadn't splattered all over him, like Loki hadn't pinned him to the bed and raped him- how many times? He couldn't remember, he had to remember, he had to tell them but his gut roiled at the thought and a sob broke from him. The voices stopped and then he felt Father's hand on his shoulder. He flinched from him.

"Hush," Father said, lifting his hand. "It's over."

XX

He was taken to hospital where Mother was waiting. He threw his arms around her, a weight lifting off his shoulders, trying not to remember all the photos of the fridge, all the threats.

_A life for a life._

"You're safe," he said, new tears breaking from him. "Thank god, I was so afraid-" she kissed his forehead, cutting him off gently.

"I'm safe," she said and he barely held his feet. "And so are you." Father came up on his other side and they helped him into the hospital. Thor felt no relief; he didn't feel safe, Loki had taken all those pictures, had managed to kidnap him (and how stupid of him, going to a bar where he didn't know anyone), knew where he lived...

As the doctors came out and Father explained briefly what had happened he just tried to breathe.

XX

He felt hazy, his eyes heavy and gasped, panic rising to swallow him. Loki had drugged him again, he was been moved, he was never going to be found- he opened his eyes and saw white above him and Loki was holding his hand. He tried to pull it out from his grasp.

"No," he whispered pleadingly, "No."

"Thor," a sweet voice said, "Thor, honey, ssh. You're safe, you're safe." Slowly the world came into focus and he realised he was in hospital and Mother was holding his hand. He took a deep shuddering breath and slumped against the bed. Tears were glittering in Mother's eyes.

"I'll call your father," she said and slid her hand out of his. He gripped it tight as panic swept him.

"No, don't leave me," he begged and she sat back down, pulled her phone from her purse.

"I won't," she promised as she dialled one handed and he only slowly calmed down.

XX

Father looked grim.

"He planted a lot of very good evidence to suggest you were the one who killed that girl," he said and Thor felt bile rise in him.

"Odin," Mother scolded him but he continued.

"They want to try you for the murder." He was going to be sick. He was going to- he hid his face in his trembling hand, an IV connected to one of them, and moaned low. Mother gave Father a reproving look. "He has to know," Father said, voice heavy. "We need his testimony."

From her sigh Mother knew as well as he did that it was inevitable.

"You need to come to the station," Father said gently, putting a hand on his. "I'm sorry to put this on you so soon but-"

"It has to be done." His voice was oddly detached and Father's jaw tightened.

"Unfortunately," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Let him rest, recover," Mother said and Father had never looked so old.

"I can't," he said.

XX

His testimony was been taken informally. Father had managed to arrange it so it wasn't so intimidating and he was grateful. He curled his trembling hand around the glass of water before him.

"Start at the beginning," the lady taking his testimony said kindly, pity in her voice, and he closed his eyes.

"I was at a bar," he said. "And this guy I didn't know came up beside me. He- he offered to buy me a drink and I- I said yes. We left the bar together and." He swallowed. "And I was in his car and then I felt sick and he refused to stop and I felt sluggish and I hadn't had that much to drink so I knew something was wrong but..." his voice trailed off. "I remember him being tied to a chair and my cheek hurt and he had a knife and told me that this was revenge and then he smiled and I was so sure I was going to die but..." he drew in a deep breath. "But that was just the beginning."


	2. Recurring Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's court case happens.
> 
> Thor isn't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EPILOGUE I PROMISED :D

The courtroom was noisy. Loki had been caught, and the evidence that Odin and the other officers had provided to had made the prosecution drop their case against Thor being the killer.

That didn't mean Thor was out of the picture; he was, after all, the star witness for the defence. He looked haunted and there were deep shadows under his eyes. He'd not slept well since his rescue. He'd been terrified by the thought that Loki was still out there at first, and then the impending trial, the thought of having to _see_ Loki again, had compounded the nightmares he was having already.

He shuddered when Loki was brought in, flanked by guards. Loki looked smugly at him and he cringed and looked down. Loki looked, for all the world, as if he was on holiday not on trial. Loki blew a kiss at him and his breaths were harsh and panting as he stiffened.

Odin's hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting, made him slowly unlock.

"He cannot hurt you," he murmured and Thor clutched at his hand, clinging to the truth of those words. "You are safe."

Cameras snapped and Thor took a deep breath before sitting straighter. He wouldn't let the journalists see his fear.

"The trial of Loki Laufeyson has commenced," the judge announced after getting silence finally. "He is charged with kidnapping and murder." Thor's breath was loud in his ears as the evidence was read out. Much of it was from him; the state of his room, the blood, the results of the rape kit, his testimony. He battled valiantly against the memories that fought to overwhelm him, and only his father's hand in his kept them at bay.

It seemed like a very short time later that he was called to be witness and he rose on lead feet to shuffle forwards. His father squeezed his hand and he hated to let go. The eyes of everyone were on him as he sat and swore on the Bible in a trembling voice to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and he realised with clammy, fresh terror that he was going to have to tell everyone, again, what Loki had done to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment before Loki's lawyer was standing in front of him.

"Mr Odinson," he announced and he opened them once more. Loki's gaze was steady on him and he shuddered under it. "Would you say you invited my client's attentions?" His eyes snapped to him in disbelief.

"This was not my fault!" his voice was cracking already and Loki laughed. He met his father's eyes and squared his shoulders. He could do this. He could put this bastard behind bars. He would never have to lose another night's sleep over the thought of him being free.

He felt like weeping.

XX

He did weep, after. After he'd been released from the stand his father had wrapped his arms around him and taken him out the courtroom. He sobbed into his chest, clutching at him. Frigga came and stroked his hair and he was crying too hard to know how long he'd been out there.

He didn't go back in the courtroom.

He was informed, later, that Loki had been found guilty and taken to jail, and when the press shoved microphones in his face Odin warded them off.

He was given leave after the trial, as much as he needed, from his job. He returned after three weeks. He would not let this ruin his life. It was comforting, to be back in the halls he loved, to be helping people.

The first time he saw someone be sick he remembered vividly throwing up after Loki had murdered that girl before him. Someone touched his elbow and he cringed.

The first time he saw blood he fled the room.

Outside he wept and buried his face in his hands and knew that, though Loki was behind bars, he wasn't done losing sleep.


End file.
